


Tied Around His Finger

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo wants some help from Reno and knows how to get it, or does he?
Relationships: Reno/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 5





	Tied Around His Finger

Yazoo awoke to find his mouth being ravaged. He opened his eyes to see Reno there beside him. They had fallen asleep after their romp with Cloud.

“Mornin’ Princess. This is how I would love to wake up every day,”

“Not likely, so enjoy it while you can.”

Reno pushed Yazoo onto his back, “Oh, not kicking me out means you want me to stay for a bit. I’m certainly going to enjoy it then.”

Yazoo pushed him back a moment and looked up at him. “On one condition will I allow you to fuck me again.”

“Name it.”

“Help me find Loz,”

Reno pulled back, “Are you insane, Princess. He won’t know who you are.”

“I want to have a chance to help him, he’s my brother.”

“You want me to get into big trouble?”

“I’ll let you do anything you want with me.”

Reno was surprised, “You sure know how to sweeten the deal.”

“So, it’s a deal?”

“Anything I want before, during and after?”

“We’ll see how successful you are first.”

“That means.” Reno shifted his weight over Yazoo and began to ravish his mouth again, “That I can get some sex now.”

“Oh all right,” surrendered Yazoo.

Reno put Yazoo’s long legs over his shoulders and inserted his fingers, finding the small hole still loose from the earlier activities, He pulled them out the inserted his cock, sighing in pleasure as he was engulfed in the warm cavern all the way to the hilt. Then with an evil grin he pulled back slowly before pushing back in with a rush, only to repeat this over and over. He could see that Yazoo was not expecting him to be so controlled.

“Damn it Reno…”

“What’s the matter Princess? I feel like taking my time with you this time. It feels so good to pull out so slow and then to thrust,” which he demonstrated, “back in that gorgeous ass of yours so hard… Damn that feels wonderful, Princess. Does it frustrate you, just a little?”

“Fucking little bastard,” muttered Yazoo.

“Oh such language from my pretty Princess,” he leaned down and thrust his tongue down Yazoo’s throat, before pulling back slowly again and holding the head of his cock only inside. “You see you have been frustrating me, so I think a little payback is in order.”

“Fucking son of a bitch…ooff,” Yazoo gasped out as Reno thrust in hard.

“You should talk, Princess.”

Yazoo tried to narrow his eyes, but Reno continued his torture, between the pleasure and frustration, he was unable to do anything but moan and gasp and groan.

Finally Reno gave up his game and proceeded to thrust at a more normal pace, his hands still grasping Yazoo’s hips. He kept the same pace up, just enjoying the fact that he had gotten this much control of the silver haired man. Yazoo might be a bottom, but he always seemed to be the one in complete control of the one fucking him. That voice of his could work wonders on almost anyone; get them to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Reno was not ashamed to admit that he had fallen to the charms of Yazoo. Yazoo meant allure, easy as that.

“What’s the matter Princess? There’s one thing I do have at the moment and that’s stamina. I could keep this up for as long as I want. And right now, I want.”

Yazoo’s hands wanted to grab at any part of Reno that they could but the bastard had him at a disadvantage there, he could scratch at his hands on his hips, but that wouldn’t be as satisfying. But remembering that his legs were against Reno’s back he waited for the right opportunity and kicked hard against him.

“Aww, no fair Princess, you put me off my rhythm.” He slowed down again and decided to go back to the slow pull out and the hard push in.

Yazoo squealed out his frustration and kicked at him again each time he thrust in, but this only served to make Reno go even slower.

“Keep it up Princess and I’ll hold you here with just my cock buried inside you like this,” Reno said as he stopped pulling out sheathed to the hilt.

Yazoo wriggled and pushed, but Reno held fast, not moving. Then he sighed out loud, “Fine, you’ve proven your control, can you please get on with it.” 

“On with what Princess? I’m quite happy where I am.”

“Well I’m not. Fuck you! Fuck me!”

Reno laughed and began to move, ”Whatever you say Princess. I’m yours to command.”

Yazoo growled at him, but was soon pleased with the outcome. Reno set an even pace, enough that Yazoo was driven into cumming, clamping down on Reno’s cock pushing him over the edge with a groan. He thrust a few more times as Yazoo milked him dry before pulling out and rolling onto his back. Yazoo flattened his legs, before sitting up to slap Reno hard on the arm.

“Damn it, what was that for?” Reno asked cringing away holding his sore arm.

“Don’t frustrate me like that. I can last all day if I want to.”

“Sure, if you want too. You are quite the little bitch, you know. It always has to be your way or no way in bed, doesn’t it?”

“Why not? It’s my body you and the others use. My body and I control what happens to it.”

“Do you ever fuck for pleasure?”

“Of course I do.”

“No, not to get pleasure, or to pleasure someone you want something from, I mean because you want to please them for yourself, or them to pleasure you.”

“I have fun.”

“I’m not talking about fun; I’m talking about pleasure, real pleasure, where you get off and feel so good, you want to do it again, just for the buzz it gives you.”

Yazoo sat with his arms around his knees and did not answer.

“Probably not,” said Reno sliding out of bed, “You think you’ve got us all tied around your fingers, don’t you? You haven’t really changed much, only now you don’t have Kadaj to tell you what he wants you all to do. Sorry Princess, it was a nice deal, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to pass. Sex with you is…fantastic, but I won’t help you with your brother. He’s better off where he is. What will you have him do if you got him back anyway? He’s doing what he was made to do. He’s probably happy as well. Are you? You want family, you’ve already got it, you have a son and another on the way, that’s family. If you want someone to love you then seduce Vincent properly and settle down with him and your kids.”

All the while he had been talking, Reno had been dressing, and he stood now at the door. “Hell you could still screw the rest of us if you wanted to, and I really hope you would want to. See ya Princess.” He closed the door behind him.

Yazoo sat there, pondering Reno’s words. Usually he could seduce anyone he wanted, but Reno had turned him down. Was he right? Was Loz better off where he was? And what would he do if Yazoo did get him back? Wait a minute, he could work for Shinra too, he’d be better at enforcement than Yazoo was. Did that mean… Reno had gotten a good fuck for nothing! 

Furious Yazoo got up and stormed into the shower, if he got his hands on the red head he’d rip his balls of and shove them down his throat, and that was just for starters.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End … well you know it ain’t really ;)


End file.
